Kokoro no Tobira
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Yamato e Sora planejam comemorar seu 30º aniversário. Mas, algo (ou alguém) atrapalhará seus planos...
1. Chapter 1

**KOKORO NO TOBIRA**

**(A Porta do Coração)**

**_By Marin-Ishida_**

Não era novidade que os termômetros registrassem uma temperatura muita baixa nessa época do ano, seria estranho e absurdo que fizesse calor, mas levando em consideração que uma vez nevou em Agosto, não existia nada impossível naquela cidade. De qualquer jeito, o frio congelante que fazia aquela noite não estava acompanhado por nuvens e as estrelas brilhavam com força no firmamento, e uma vez mais, o elegante loiro, o contemplava acompanhado de uma das pessoas que mais amava.

-... E a mais brilhante desta constelação se chama Deneb e... – parou desanimado vendo que sua filha continuava entretida com sua arma de raios laser ultrassônicos destruindo malvados, anos-luz da instrutiva conversa de seu pai.

Suspirou cabisbaixo, sentindo um tremendo calafrio recorrer seu corpo.

\- Genial, agora que por fim eu sei todas, não tenho nenhuma filha impressionável.

\- Você tem a mim. – falou com alegria seu companheiro de infância.

Yamato quis sorrir, mas não conseguiu, porque, para que se enganar, não era o mesmo instruir um Digimon que sabia mais das estrelas que ele mesmo, que a sua pequena filha, a qual, em seus quatro anos, já passava dele.

Gabumon compreendeu que não havia reconfortado seu companheiro, e sim o deprimido ainda mais.

\- Eu vou para a cama. – anunciou irritado, levantando-se da úmida grama do jardim.

\- Mas, Gabumon não fique com raiva. – suplicou Ishida. Esse Digimon era cada dia mais estranho.

\- Não estou com raiva. – replicou claramente irritado. – Apenas quero ir para cama e lembrar de quando éramos apenas você e eu. – dramatizou excessivamente.

\- Continuamos sendo você e eu, Gabumon!

Mas seus gritos não chegaram aos ouvidos de ninguém. Porque o Digimon já havia entrado na casa, cruzando com a mulher que saía naquele instante.

\- Bruxa rouba-Yamatos. – disse apressadamente em seu mundo, transtornando Takenouchi.

Agitou a cabeça enquanto colocava seu casaco. Não queria dar importância ao que acabava de escutar. Vendo aquele estranho comportamento, cada dia tinha mais certeza de que os digimons também sofriam uma espécie de menopausa que lhes revolucionava seus hormônios.

Ishida suspirou esgotado, para desta vez sim, esboçar um terno sorriso para a mulher que chegava ao seu lado.

\- Yamato!

Quis diminuir de tamanho e poder se esconder no jardim, porque ela estava lhe matando com o olhar.

\- O que eu fiz de errado? – sussurrou desamparado.

\- A temperatura está abaixo de zero. Você acha normal ficar com a menina no jardim? – disse rispidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de sua filha, alheia a tudo.

\- Queria ver as estrelas comigo para que lhe mostrasse minha sabedoria cósmica. – se desculpou Ishida com uma mentira que nem ele mesmo acreditava.

A ruiva levantou a sobrancelha com desconfiança, enquanto pegava a menina pela mão.

\- Tsuki-chan, você estava vendo estrelas com o papai?

A menina, com os olhos azuis celestes como seu pai, a olhou com atenção. Depois desviou o olhar para Yamato que lhe fazia sinais que não soube interpretar. Finalmente, voltar a disparar com sua arma contra o nada.

\- Estou salvando o mundo de uma ameaça alienígena. – disse convincentemente, soltando a mão de sua mãe, começando a correr novamente.

Não pode evitar. Olhou para seu marido e sorriu triunfante, enquanto mais uma vez nos últimos anos, desde que sua filha Tsukino aprendeu a andar, Yamato se sentiu o pai mais desnecessário sobre a face da Terra.

Ainda assim, seu orgulho lhe impedia reconhecer que sua filhinha passava dele, pelo menos diante de sua mulher.

\- Ela pediu que eu contasse sobre alienígenas que havia visto em minhas viagens. – assegurou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

\- Claro. – respondeu sua mulher com sarcasmo.

Ishida desviou o olhar irritado e Sora voltou a se concentrar em seu terremoto de quatro anos.

\- Tsukino vamos para dentro que você vai acabar ficando resfriada. E já é hora de dormir.

\- E quem vai salvar a terra enquanto eu descanso? – argumentou a menina, desconcertando seus pais. – Os heróis não descansam e eu tenho uma missão. – disse com segurança, voltando a disparar para todo lado.

O casal compartilhou um olhar divertido. Ficava claro que a terceira filha deles era a mais revoltada e rebelde, mas lhes era engraçado que a essa tenra idade já sonhasse em ser uma justiceira que salvava o mundo dos perigos.

\- Amorzinho, os heróis também têm que descansar. – brincou Yamato, inclinando-se até ela para lhe tocar o nariz amorosamente.

A menina levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos como os de sua mãe, em sinal de confusão.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro.

\- Mas para isso teria que ter um raio paralisador para que enquanto eu estiver dormindo o mundo fique parado e ninguém possa ameaça-lo. – resolveu a pequena.

Takenouchi gargalhou. Era muito divertido escutar as ideias de sua filha. Mas Yamato não conseguiu rir devido ao rosto sério e decidido com o qual olhava atentamente Tsukino. Se ele risse de suas ideias na frente dela, ela consideraria uma ofensa e ficaria irritada.

Depois de uns segundos de tenso silêncio, o astronauta falou:

\- Mas os malvados também dormem, meu amor. Senão não existiria quartel general e todos os malvados têm quartel general.

Tsukino ficou pensativa, era uma resposta bastante convincente.

\- Direi a Moonmon que fique de guarda por precaução. – disse como se houvesse tido a ideia do século.

\- Não peça isso ao pobre Moonmon. – tentou dizer Yamato.

\- Ele não se importa, você vai ver como não se importa. Moonmon! – gritou correndo completamente feliz para dentro da casa, deixando seus genitores sem poder reagir.

Logo, Yamato buscou sua mulher, encontrando-se com seu olhar, já que Sora estava lhe olhando e sorrindo desde que sua filha havia desaparecido.

\- Sem dúvida ela puxou você. – confirmou aproximando-se dela de forma zombeteira.

Sora deixou seu marido lhe abraçar, correspondendo-lhe, passando os braços por seu pescoço.

\- Tinha que ter saído igual a mim porque não vejo nada do Taichi nela.

A diversão já havia acabado para Yamato e Sora soube ao ver seu rosto sério e como ele a soltava.

\- Tonto. Não fique com raiva. Sempre faço a mesma brincadeira. – pediu Sora como uma menina pequena estirando o braço para que voltasse a mimá-la.

\- E eu sempre te digo que não tem graça nenhuma. Mas, claro, como nunca escuta nada do que eu digo...

Sora o calou com um beijo apaixonado.

\- Não vou te perdoar tão fácil. – advertiu o homem, tentando se fazer de difícil.

A mulher o olhou com todo amor e devoção que possuía por ele, voltando a beijá-lo de uma maneira terna e delicada. E se algo derretia Ishida e o deixava sem vontade de nada eram os beijos de sua esposa.

\- Bom, é meu melhor amigo. O que importa se ele fosse o pai. – sussurrou com diversão quando acabou o beijo.

A estas alturas era quase impossível que pudessem estar mais de cinco minutos com raiva e muito menos por este tipo de coisas tão ridículas.

Enquanto os adultos da casa combatiam o frio com seu amor, os frutos de seu casamento aguardavam dentro de casa submersos em seus próprios assuntos.

\- Você vai fazer biscoitos no Natal? – perguntou um alegre ruivo de dez anos.

A jovem sentada ao seu lado abaixou um segundo a revista musical que estava lendo, para dedicar-lhe um olhar fulminante.

As garotas da família Ishida tinha a capacidade de aterrorizar aos garotos apenas com o olhar, sobretudo ao medroso Yuujou, que imediatamente olhou para seu caderno e para o lápis em sua mão.

Aiko sorriu por sua reação. Talvez seu olhar havia sido muito duro.

\- E por que eu deveria fazer isso? - questionou amavelmente. Não custava ouvir a opinião de seu irmãozinho, deveria até se divertir com seus argumentos infantis, já que por muito que lhe custasse reconhecer, o menino dos Ishida continuava sendo sumamente infantil.

\- Não sei. – deu de ombros, concentrado em seus deveres. – Por que mamãe os fez para o papai quando tinha sua idade?

Como esperava, seu irmão mais novo a fez rir, conseguindo que deixasse a revista de lado para se concentrar na conversa. Yuujou correspondeu a essa ação soltando o lápis e olhando atentamente sua irmã.

\- Mas mamãe estava apaixonada e eu não. Além do mais, por que eu deveria fazer? Ele que faça para mim. – respondeu a atraente loira com arrogância.

Era óbvio que quando se tratava de relações amorosas não ia seguir os passos de sua mãe.

\- Mas eu acho que Taiyou não sabe cozinhar. – negou o ruivo com inocência.

A expressão divertida de Aiko desapareceu.

\- Taiyou, Taiyou, Taiyou... – repetiu incomodada. – Por acaso não existem outros garotos no mundo?

\- É que eu gosto dele! Além do mais se ele fosse seu namorado, jogaria futebol comigo todos os dias. – explicou entusiasmado visualizando sua vida perfeita com o filho de Taichi como seu cunhado.

\- Se eu jogar futebol com você vai deixar de dizer idiotices? – questionou irritada.

\- Mas você não sabe jogar futebol.

\- Eu aprendo. – disse secamente, cruzando os braços, dando por concluída a conversa.

Yuujou se afastou assustado, dava a impressão de que sua irmã ia começar a soltar fumaça pelo ouvido. Era melhor não arriscar.

Nesse momento, a pequena da casa apareceu atrás do sofá.

\- Ai-chan tem razão. – disse, sobressaltando os dois irmãos. – Não gosto do Taiyou. Ele disse que o saiyajin mais forte é o Goku, mas não é verdade. É o Gohan. Foi porque quando ele cresceu parou de lutar e de treinar, senão teria sido o mais forte do mundo. O grande Saiyajin! – terminou num grito, fazendo um efusivo gesto com os braços e provocando o riso de sua irmã e não tanto o de seu irmão.

\- Mas como o Taiyou disse, eu também acho que Goku é o mais forte do universo. – rebateu se fazendo de sábio.

Em um segundo encontrou com o rosto de sua irmãzinha a escassos centímetros do dele.

\- É o Gohan.

\- Goku.

\- Gohan!

\- Goku!

\- Bebê! – finalizou a menina com raiva, enfurecendo o garoto.

\- Não sou um bebê! – exclamou levantando-se de repente.

Nesse momento, o casal entrava em casa e Yuujou se apressou em buscar consolo em sua mãe.

\- Mamãe, Tsuki-chan me chamou de bebê. Diz para ela que eu não sou um bebê, que eu sou um rapazinho.

\- Claro que sim, meu amor. Você é o maior e mais esperto de todos. – consolou Sora passando a mão por seu rosto como se fosse um bebê, reconfortando seu pequeno.

\- Amorzinho, você não pode ficar brigando com seu irmão. – recriminou o pai da menina.

A pequena cruzou os braços indignada.

\- É que ele disse besteira. Parece um Yagami. – soltou, provocando o riso dos loiros presentes.

\- Cada dia a amo mais. – disse orgulhoso de suas palavras.

Em compensação, Sora bufou irritada.

\- Não ensinem essas coisas para a menina. – recriminou seu esposo e filha que abaixaram o olhar sentindo-se repreendidos, mas se dedicaram um olhar cúmplice.

Por mais que os anos passassem, Yamato e sua filha mais velha continuavam mantendo a mesma compenetração.

\- E você, Tsuki-chan. Sua melhor amiga não é Akari? Não deveria falar desse jeito da família dela. É muito feio.

A ruiva ficou confusa, nunca havia se dado conta que sua melhor amiga fosse uma Yagami.

\- Mas ela é muito esperta e eu gosto dela. – defendeu a garota, deixando os presentes encantados.

\- Sim, concordo com você irmãzinha. – disse Aiko. – O problema dos Yagami deve estar no cromossomo Y.

Ishida até a aplaudiu, Sora fechou os olhos porque definitivamente essa menina era igual ao seu pai e Tsukino não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas se contagiou pelos risos de sua irmã.

\- Cada dia a amo mais. – disse Yamato se aproximando de sua primogênita para lhe dar um carinhoso beijo. – Essa é minha menina. – lhe sussurrou orgulhoso.

\- E de mim ninguém gosta? – reclamou Yuujou à margem.

Como sempre havia sido mimado e consentido, sempre se sentia menosprezado.

\- Meu menino ciumento – abraçou-o sua mãe.

Para qualquer menino não bebê, como Yuujou reclamava, era humilhante que sua mãe lhe apertasse entre seus braços, porém, para Ishida-kun não era assim. Continuava tão mimado como quando tinha cinco anos e os cálidos braços de sua mamãe continuavam sendo o melhor lugar do mundo.

Além do mais, levando em consideração que sua caçulinha não era muito carinhosa, Sora ficava encantada com essa faceta do seu filho do meio.

O companheiro de Tsunomon sorria com satisfação diante o olhar de reprovação de seu pai.

\- Bebê. – bufou entre os dentes, girando o rosto.

Mesmo com o passar do ano e o fato que se tratasse de seu amado filho, Yamato jamais deixaria de ter ciúmes da pessoa que se encontrasse entre os braços de seu amor.

\- Vamos, hora de ir para cama. – anunciou a estilista soltando seu filho.

Tsukino ia começar a reclamar, mas Aiko se adiantou pegando-a pelos braços e jogando-a no ar alegremente.

\- Eu me encarrego da super heroína.

Seus pais assentiram, enquanto a menina já gritava alucinada por estar de cabeça para baixo, pedindo a sua irmã que lhe jogasse novamente.

\- Mas tente chegar com ela inteira no quarto! – exclamou Sora com preocupação. Lástima que seus gritos não chegaram aos ouvidos de ninguém.

\- Espera! Eu também quero que me leve! – reclamou Yuujou, saindo atrás de suas irmãs como um raio.

\- Yuujou não grite... – começou sua mãe.

\- E não corra. – acrescentou seu pai, quando passou ao seu lado com tanta velocidade que quase o derrubou.

Foi ignorado igual a Takenouchi.

Gritos, risos e ruídos eram ouvidos no andar de cima, desenhando em seus pais sorrisos de felicidade. Porém, o de Ishida logo passou a ser um melancólico ao pensar em sua infância e em tudo o que perdeu ao viver longe de seu irmão. Isso acontecia sempre que via seus filhos brincando, fazendo os deveres juntos ou até mesmo ao brigar. Teria dado tudo por poder ter compartilhado essas coisas com seu irmão, em ter tido uma verdadeira relação fraternal.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou ao sentir aos mãos de sua esposa rodeando sua cintura e seus lábios beijando sua nuca.

Já não valia a pena se entristecer pelo passado, pois tudo o que a vida lhe privou no passado tinha agora. De uma forma que jamais havia sonhado e tudo graças a ela, seu grande amor.

\- Obrigado. – sussurrou virando-se para olhá-la.

\- Por quê? – perguntou surpresa.

O homem se ruborizou um pouco e deu de ombros. Às vezes, lhe dava vergonha ser tão sentimental. Depois de tantos anos juntos, Sora sabia ler e interpretar perfeitamente cada gesto e olhar de seu marido, por isso não indagou mais sobre o assunto.

\- Vai indo para a cama, eu apago as luzes. – propôs.

\- De acordo. – correspondeu o homem. – Mas primeiro irei falar com Gabumon. Você sabe o que dizem. 'Não vá para cama brigado com um monstro que pode te congelar enquanto dorme'.

Depois de apagar todas as luzes do andar térreo, a mulher foi fazer o que já era um ritual para ela desde que se tornou mãe: beijar seus filhos e desejar-lhes boa noite.

No andar de cima, a primeira porta era a do quarto de Yuujou. Abriu-a esperando encontrá-lo já trocado e com seu fiel Tsunomon nos braços, mas não foi assim. A cama estava vazia e não havia sinal do garoto.

Apesar de sua vidente infantilidade, Yuujou já era grandinho para dormir com sua irmã Aiko. E levando em consideração que Tsukino jamais pedia a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de Yuujou, descartou também que estivesse dormindo com sua irmã mais nova a pedido desta. Por isso, apenas podia existir uma solução e era que seu revoltoso filho ainda não havia deitado.

Abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto de sua primogênita, já que na teoria, era a que havia se encarregado de colocar os irmãos na cama. Desesperou-se e amaldiçoou o céu ao ver que o único que estava na cama era Garumon.

Apenas restava uma porta, e pelo bem de seus três anjinhos seria melhor que estivessem dormindo e não fazendo bagunça, o que era mais provável.

**XxXxX**

\- ... E então, Jack começou a arrancar os órgãos e... – contava a loira com riqueza de detalhes. Ao seu lado, Tsukino se enfurecia a cada palavra e contiguo a esta, Yuujou se encolhia escondendo a cabeça atrás de Tsunomon.

\- Maldito! Se eu estivesse lá teria defendido essas mulheres. Morre Jack estripador! – exclamou a ruiva pulando sobre sua cama.

Tsunomon riu com a efusividade da menina, olhando para seu companheiro.

\- Ei Yuujou, você também as defenderia, certo?

O pobre menino que estava pálido por imaginar todas essas atrocidades engoliu a saliva amedontrado.

\- Bom. – balbuciou sem nenhuma convicção.

\- Sua irmã mais nova é mais valente que você. Não te dá vergonha? – soltou de repente Yokomon.

\- Yokomon... – recriminou a loira.

Yuujou franziu a testa. Esse Digimon rosa havia tocado no seu ponto fraco: seu mini orgulho Ishida.

\- Eu sou valente! – disse Yuujou com confiança. – Você quer que busquemos assassinos? Pois então, vamos! – exclamou com determinação.

\- Sim! – continuou sua irmã pequena sentindo pela primeira vez em sua vida um pouco de admiração pelo medroso de seu irmão.

Aiko rodou os olhos exasperada.

\- Gente, se ficarem quietos eu vou contar de quando o papai e Gabumon brigaram contra o alien que derretia cérebros.

Pela proposta tão chamativa, Tsukino voltou a se sentar na cama empolgada, enquanto Yuujou suspirava aliviado.

Porém, a história não chegou a ser relatada devido a que Aiko desejou morrer ao escutar um tossido muito conhecido.

Colocando uma expressão de boa menina, a loira se virou lentamente.

Braços cruzados, olhar sério e pé batendo contra o chão. Estava muito irritada.

\- Mamãe... – começou.

\- Aiko Ishida, você acha que contar histórias de estripadores e derretimentos cerebrais aos seus irmãos antes de dormir é recomendado?

\- Eu gosto. – murmurou.

\- Pois acabou. Para cama todo mundo! – despachou, batendo uma palma.

\- Mas eu não estou com sono. – protestou Yuujou. E não mentia, depois dessa história horripilante, a última coisa que desejava era ir para seu escuro e solitário quarto.

\- E eu quero ouvir a história dos aliens. – reclamou a pequena com autoridade.

Aiko não se atreveu a dizer nada porque conhecia muito bem a sua mãe. Estava a milésimos de segundos de acontecer o que acontecia em contadas situações: ia perder a paciência.

\- Para cama! – gritou com fúria, fazendo seus filhos mais novos ficarem calados e saindo do quarto batendo a porta.

**XxXxX**

Esgotada, como acabavam todos os seus dias desde que era mãe, a estilista por fim chegou ao seu quarto e automaticamente o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto ao ver seu querido marido, o qual estava arrumando a cama.

Ao ouvir a porta, o loiro a olhou e lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Então? – perguntou zombeteiro. Havia escutado perfeitamente seus gritos.

A ruiva suspirou, enquanto se sentava na cama e começava a tirar suas roupas.

\- Precisamos de um manicômio para esses três. – Ishida riu e Sora o acompanhou. – E você?

O sorriso do loiro desapareceu.

\- Se quiser que ele volte a falar comigo tenho que lhe comprar um balanço. – afirmou.

Seu Digimon estava cada dia mais caprichoso.

A mulher deitou na cama, espreguiçando-se, momento que Yamato aproveitou para lhe acariciar o cabelo e olhando-a com ternura.

Sora fechou os olhos, relaxando e se deixou mimar.

\- O que quer fazer amanhã? – perguntou o loiro, delineando cada traço do rosto de seu amor.

Ela se limitou a um pequeno gemido.

\- É nosso aniversário. – prosseguiu o homem agachando a cabeça para beijar sua testa. – Mais do que isso, é nosso trigésimo aniversario! – exclamou empolgado, beijando-a desta vez nos lábios.

Por essa óbvia noticia e a alegria com que seu marido a comunicou, que quase lhe deixou surda, a estilista abriu os olhos e se incorporou.

\- Bom... – começou. – Olha na segunda gaveta.

Os olhos de Yamato brilharam os olhos como uma criança entusiasmada.

\- Você comprou o óleo de massagem de cereja? – perguntou, abrindo rapidamente a gaveta e deixando sua mulher vermelha como um tomate.

A cara de decepção do astronauta disse tudo.

\- O que tenho que procurar Sora? – perguntou com desanimo, remexendo entre os papeis.

Ela não respondeu, nem precisou, porque quando o viu, Yamato soube o que deveria ter encontrado.

Como se o fantasma do natal passado de cinco anos atrás tivesse lhe visitado, Yamato pegou o panfleto do hotel mais luxuoso de Tóquio.

\- Você...

\- A suíte, dois dias, você, eu e aquela maravilhosa cama. – confirmou a mulher, que enquanto falava havia passado seus braços pelo pescoço dele, sussurrando as últimas palavras em seus lábios. – A não ser que tenha preparado alguma surpresa. – indagou com desconfiança.

Estava tão emocionado, que mal podia falar.

\- Não. Fique tranquila. Depois de estragar tudo da outra vez, decidi não voltar a te fazer nenhuma surpresa em minha vida. – lhe comunicou, olhando distraidamente para o panfleto.

Desejava ir nessa suíte há muito tempo e agora que parecia que isso seria realidade, resistia a acreditar. Certamente, se algo caracterizava esse casamento era que alguém ou algo sempre arruinavam seus encontros íntimos.

E desta vez, esse algo veio em forma de porta-retrato com uma foto de três crianças.

Desesperou-se e Sora não compreendeu essa reação.

\- O que foi amor? Não gostou? É a mesma que você reservou.

Ishida já havia colocado as mãos no rosto, jogando-se contra a cama. Sem entender o que acontecia, Sora se sentou ajoelhada à sua frente, olhando-o atentamente.

Suspirando, Yamato olhou-a por alguns instantes.

\- Vai acontecer o que sempre acontece há 14 anos. – apontou com certo cansaço a foto de seus, em teoria, amados filhos.

Takenouchi o olhou um segundo e depois sorriu.

\- Oh, querido. Já pensei nisso.

A esperança voltou para Yamato.

\- Seus pais?

\- Não.

\- Minha mãe?

\- Não.

\- Meu irmão?

E Sora voltou a negar com a cabeça de forma divertida.

\- Então... – colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. Realmente não tinha mais ninguém com quem pudesse deixar seus filhos. – Vamos abandoná-los? – perguntou com medo. – Já sei que muitas vezes me queixo deles, mas eu os amos...

\- Deixa de falar besteiras. – cortou Sora sorrindo com ternura. – Tem seus olhos, seu cabelo, tem 14 anos e dorme no quarto da frente.

Ishida foi assimilando cada pista e foi encaixando-as conforme as escutava.

\- Ai-chan?

\- Sim. – assentiu com segurança e orgulho.

\- Tem certeza?

Sora não entendeu o tom de seu marido, parecia que não confiava deixar sua primogênita cuidando de seus irmãos mais novos.

\- Não confia em Aiko? – questionou irritada.

\- Sim... Bom, já sei que é muito responsável. Quando não conta suas historias de terror. – murmurou a última frase. – E que com Yuujou não tem nenhum problema. Mas Tsukino? Essa menina é um tratorzinho.

\- Sim, ela é. Mas a única que sabe dominá-la em toda a família é Ai-chan.

\- Nisso você tem razão. – admitiu Ishida resignado, porque na verdade, a única autoridade que reconhecia era a deu sua irmã mais velha. Não costumava levar seus pais a sério.

Olhou novamente para sua mulher e a plena confiança que transbordava. Dos dois ele podia ser o mais protetor, mas era um fato que custava muito para Sora se afastar deles e deixá-los ao cuidado de outras pessoas. Por isso, se ela estava tão segura disso, não teria nada que temer. Além do mais, deixando de lado seus gostos estranhos, Aiko era uma menina responsável. E o que mais amava no mundo eram seus irmãos. Seria capaz de dar a vida por eles.

\- Bom, acho que tem razão.

\- Claro que sim. E depois de tantos anos, nós merecemos um aniversário só para nós. Não acha? – explicou a ruiva colocando as mãos no peito de seu marido e inclinando-se até ele.

O loiro começou a rir.

\- Vai levar uma lingerie sexy? – perguntou esquecendo por completo suas preocupações e obrigações paternas.

A resposta de sua mulher foi rir com malicia e lhe beijar delicadamente o pescoço, lhe dando uma amostra do que teria na próxima noite.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**KOKORO NO TOBIRA**

**(A Porta do Coração)**

**_By Marin-Ishida_**

Por fim, o esperado 30º aniversário dos Ishida, noite de Natal comum para o resto dos mortais, amanheceu e o casal feliz acordava de sua ardente noite de paixão.

Sora sorriu sem abrir os olhos, por sentir os cálidos e protetores braços de seu marido ao redor dela. Realmente, não tinha nada de especial acordar nessa situação, já que nesse aspecto Yamato continuava sendo igual a quando era adolescente, não existia espaço na cama. Parecia que se não estivesse junto à sua mulher durante a noite alguém iria roubá-la, e para que se enganar, Sora adorava que Yamato fosse ainda tão carinhoso e possessivo, além do mais, como costumava dizer sua amiga Mimi "casal que dorme agarradinho é sinal de que está bem casado".

Virou-se lentamente entre os braços de seu amado para vê-lo, esperando que seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados. Mas se equivocou, porque aquelas safiras a observavam com a intensidade característica.

\- Feliz aniversário, dorminhoca. – disse com ternura beijando-lhe o nariz.

A ruiva suspirou, enquanto acariciava o contorno dos lábios de seu marido.

\- Feliz aniversário. – respondeu levantando o rosto para beijá-lo.

Apesar de eles viverem em seu universo de felicidade eterna, e mais ainda ao confirmarem que por fim teriam uma noite romântica na suíte de seus sonhos, no mundo real ainda continuava sendo Natal, ou o que era o mesmo, um dia no qual sempre havia um milhão de coisas para fazer e Sora sabia.

Tentou levantar sem muito ímpeto e não conseguiu, tentou tirar os braços de Yamato de seu corpo e tão pouco conseguiu. Finalmente olhou para seu marido com um sorriso.

\- Yama, temos que levantar.

A resposta dele foi prendê-la um pouco com seu próprio corpo para imobilizá-la e que deixasse de se mexer.

\- Yama... – sussurrou Sora cansada.

\- Como você acordou há trinta anos? – soltou de repente, desconcertando sua mulher.

Nem sabia a que se referia, nem entendia a pergunta.

\- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou confusa.

\- Quero dizer que num dia como hoje a trinta anos, você decidiu me fazer biscoitos. Apenas quero saber como você acordou para tomar essa decisão. – prosseguiu Ishida, enquanto se incorporava um pouco, liberando ao fim sua presa.

Claro, era isso o que celebravam: o aniversário de quando ela decidiu se declarar, ou pelo menos lhe fazer biscoitos. Depois de tantos anos quase havia esquecido como tudo começou.

Com um nostálgico sorriso, Sora deslizou seu corpo até ficar sentada.

\- Realmente, não acordei. – Ishida levantou uma sobrancelha confuso. – Não cheguei a dormir. Estava muito nervosa. – explicou, ruborizando-se um pouco e sentindo-se estúpida por isso. Mulheres de 44 anos não se ruborizavam por essas coisas.

Yamato percebeu esse detalhe, mas não quis fazê-la sofrer, por isso se limitou a lhe dar um rápido beijo no ombro e sorrir.

\- Bendita noite acordada.

**XxXxX**

Demoraram em levantar da cama, mais do que o habitual. Mas o casal por fim descia para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, porque conhecendo seus filhos, ainda estariam nos braços de Morféu.

Mais uma vez se deram conta de que não os conheciam tão bem, já que não esperavam que eles lhe preparassem o desjejum. Um delicioso e variado café da manhã estava sobre a mesa esperando-os, assim como as crianças e os digimons.

Estavam tão impressionados que nem repararam no desastre que seus pequenos chefes fizeram na cozinha e que supostamente eles deveriam limpar.

As crianças sorriram com satisfação pela reação de seus pais. Estava claro que nem em seus melhores sonhos esperavam que seus filhos fossem tão detalhistas. Aiko e Yuujou se olharam, respiraram fundo e gritaram.

\- Tanjoubi omedetou! – se adiantou Tsukino, pulando e abrindo os braços.

Seus pais, ainda em choque, riram e seus irmãos a olharam com desgosto.

\- Tsuki-chan, não é aniversário deles, é aniversário de casamento. – recriminou Yuujou.

A menina franziu a testa, tentando compreender o que havia feito de errado, mas não conseguiu adivinhar devido a que não tinha ideia do que era um aniversário de casamento.

\- E o que é aniversário de casamento? – perguntou com apuro. Não gostava de não saber das coisas.

A mãe já se sentava, enquanto seu pai provava uma das torradas queimadas e descobria que seus amados filhos não haviam herdado suas habilidades na cozinha.

\- Não gostou papai? – perguntou Yuujou olhando atentamente cada gesto do loiro.

O homem tentou sorrir com satisfação, mas não conseguia.

Por outro lado, Sora acariciava ternamente o cabelo de sua pequena, disposta a responder todas as suas dúvidas.

\- Querida, aniversário de casamento é quando um casal cumpre mais um ano juntos.

A menina meditou um instante essa explicação e novamente ficou insatisfeita.

\- Mas foi o que eu disse! Tanjoubi omedeto!

\- Não Tsuki-chan. – se uniu Aiko. – Tanjoubi omedeto é para o dia em que a pessoa nasceu. Mas existem muitos outros aniversários.

\- Como o quê? – insistiu olhando com firmeza para sua irmã.

\- Como quando um casal começa a sair. – argumentou Yuujou fazendo-se o sábio. Adorava não ser mais o ignorante da casa.

\- Mas papai e mamãe começaram a sair no ano passado? – perguntou alucinada. Não tinha muitas recordações de sua vida, mas em todas sem exceção seus pais estavam juntos, por isso lhe parecia tão absurdo.

\- Não amor, há trinta anos. – confirmou Sora.

\- Que velhos. – sussurrou Tsukino ao conhecer tal informação e deprimindo consideravelmente seus pais. – E se já passaram tantos anos por que continuam comemorando?

Essa simples pergunta confundiu a mulher. Por acaso já estava velha demais para comemorar aniversários? Em apuros, olhou para seu marido, que sorria sem nenhum tipo de preocupação.

\- Porque nos amamos da mesma forma que o primeiro dia. – respondeu pegando a mão de Sora que sorriu feliz.

Aiko fez uma careta de desagrado por tanta doçura que se via no ambiente, pelo contrário, Yuujou sorria encantado pela cena tão bonita e Tsukino já estava concentrada com suas próprias preocupações.

\- Mas se come bolo nesses aniversários?

\- Biscoitos. – lhe respondeu sua mãe.

\- Obaaaa! – gritou alegre dando pulinhos.

Após degustar, ou tentar, o diferente café da manhã elaborado pelas crianças Ishida, Sora e Yamato viram que era o momento para comunicar seus planos para aquele dia.

\- Temos que lhes dizer uma coisa. – começou Sora com certo nervosismo, afinal de contas, exceto a pequena, seus filhos iam saber perfeitamente porque desejavam uma noite intima e isso lhe envergonhava.

\- Você está grávida! – interrompeu Yuujou esperançoso. – Vamos ter outro bebê e será um menino! Que vai gostar de futebol e não será louco! – exclamou a última frase olhando para sua irmã mais nova que o observava com certo desprezo.

Seus pais haviam ficado feitos estátuas. Era a última coisa que esperavam, menos mal que antes que o ruivo começasse a preparar o berço e o quarto do futuro bebê, Aiko reagiu.

\- Yuu-chan, não diga besteiras. – o puxou pelo braço para que ele se sentasse. – Mamãe já não pode ter bebês. Ela já está na menopausa. – comunicou com normalidade.

Ishida colocou a mão na cabeça. A menina havia dito a palavra proibida e todos souberam ao ver como Sora tinha fogo nos olhos.

\- Não estou na menopausa!

Aiko se encolheu assustada. Verdadeiramente se não estava, faltava pouco. Mas estava claro que ela não reagiria bem.

E como de costume, essa nova palavra, voltou a perturba a cabecinha da menor.

\- O que é menospasica?

\- Se diz menopausa. – corrigiu Yuujou, um pouco decepcionado por não ter um novo bebê.

\- E o que é isso?

\- Algo que sua mãe não tem. – respondeu Takenouchi com alegria e otimismo.

\- Mas o que é? – repetiu a menina como se fosse um assunto de vida ou morte.

E quem explicou foi aquela que ninguém esperava que falasse.

\- É quando as mulheres ficam mais velhas, engordam e tem calores. – disse Piyomon.

Cinco humanos e quatro digimons a olharam assustados. – Eu li no dicionário. – se explicou.

\- Então eu acho que a Sora está na menopausa. – deu seu ponto de vista Gabumon.

\- Chega! Você ficará sem a cadeira de balanço! – gritou Yamato irritado, enquanto sua mulher novamente se deprimia.

Passado esse inesperado momento e fazendo um juramente de que jamais voltaria a mencionar essa maldita palavra em casa, o casal esperava poder comunicar a seus filhos seus planos para este dia, agora sem nenhum contratempo.

\- O que sua mãe e eu queremos lhes falar é que esta noite vamos sair para jantar e...

\- No restaurante italiano! – exclamou Yuujou feliz.

Sora engoliu em seco, vendo mais uma vez como seus filhos iriam atrapalhar, mas Yamato não permitiu.

\- Não, desta vez não. – disse com autoridade. – Yuujou você já está grande para entender que seus pais querem passar a noite a sós. Você não irá conosco. – deixou claro.

Mas o rosto de Yuujou mostrou repulsa ao invés de decepção.

\- Argh... Vocês vão fazer sexo.

Aiko que estava ao seu lado arregalou os olhos ruborizando-se, se contendo também para não dar uma cotovelada em seu irmão. Sora cobriu o rosto com as mãos, se perguntando o que havia acontecido com seu inocente bebê, e também de sua dignidade, enquanto Yamato tentava manter a compostura fez um gesto com o dedo, calando de imediato os monstros digitais que tinham algo interessante para dizer naquele momento.

Porém a que não pode ser calada foi a mais curiosa da família.

\- O que é sexo?

A estilista estava a ponto de chorar. Sem dúvidas isso era mais humilhante que o fato anterior. Ao seu lado, seu marido estava a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca, enquanto Yuujou, com a sabedoria que havia adquirido de sua primeira aula sobre sexualidade na escola se dispunha a traumatizar por toda a vida sua doce irmãzinha. Menos mal, mais uma vez, que a mais sensata da casa teve seus reflexos.

\- Ei! – chamou a atenção de Tsukino mostrando a janela. – Não é o Falcão Azul? O herói da Era Edo! – invocou Aiko ao maior ídolo de sua irmã, pelo menos nessa semana.

Todos respiraram aliviados ao ver como Tsukino, esquecendo-se aparentemente de sua dúvida de alguns segundos atrás corria até a janela e começava se mover como se tivesse uma katana e matasse monstros.

\- O Falcão Azul nos salvará das injustiças!

Com a pequena em seu mundo, Yamato, todavia com o corpo tenso pelo apuro agradeceu com o olhar a solução de sua filha mais velha. E para seu filho do meio também dedicou outro olhar, mas este mortal.

\- Chega! – se levantou de repente, cansado daquela conversa. – Mamãe e eu voltaremos depois de amanhã. Yuujou quando voltarmos nós dois teremos uma conversa de homem para homem que parece que está te fazendo falta. – o ruivo engoliu em seco. – Aiko você ficará responsável por tudo. Tsukino não suba nas árvores. Gabumon e Piyomon vigiem para que Aiko não faça besteira. Yokomon e Tsunomon não comam as rosas e você Moonmon... – parou resignado diante o companheiro de sua filha mais nova. – Tente sobreviver. – disse se compadecendo dele.

Todavia, sem poder olhar para seus filhos depois da situação vergonhosa de alguns instantes, Sora seguiu seu marido, mas ambos pararam com as palavras de Aiko.

\- Por mim tudo bem. – disse como quem não quer nada. – Mas já estou avisando que esta noite tenho uma festa.

O casal ficou paralisado. Pela trigésima vez em suas vidas, seu perfeito aniversário era ameaçado.

\- Uma o quê? – repetiu Yamato começando a ficar irritado. Virou-se lentamente para sua mulher. – Você sabia que nossa filha vai a festas?

Takenouchi deu de ombros levando a mão aos olhos desesperada. Por que parecia que o cosmo conspirava para arruinar seu dia?

\- Muito bem, Aiko. Você não irá. Viu? Problema resolvido. Aiko ficará com as crianças.

\- Não sou criança! – protestou Yuujou indignado.

\- Calado. – cortou secamente Ishida. Não era momento para retrucá-lo.

\- Papai, não me importo de ficar com eles. Mas não posso dizer que não. Sem mim não haverá festa. – argumentou a menina com certo tom de sarcasmo.

É claro que seus pais ficaram espantados.

\- Você ouviu o que essa insolente disse? – soltou Yamato à beira de um ataque.

\- Papai, é que minha banda irá tocar e uma festa sem música não é festa. – explicou a loira alegremente.

\- Sua banda. – murmurou para o céu a antiga estrela musical. – Amorzinho, fico feliz por você. Mas nada feito. Você ficará cuidando de seus irmãos.

\- Eu posso me cuidar sozinho e cuidar de Tsuki-chan. – aproveitou Yuujou o momento para tentar ser mais velho.

\- Calado. – voltou a cortar Yamato, deprimindo novamente seu filho.

Quando percebeu que seu pai estava ficando paranoico, a astuta garota decidiu se dirigir à sua compreensiva mãe.

\- Mamãe, voltarei cedo. No máximo meia noite estarei aqui. Não se preocupem com nada, podem ir tranquilos.

Sora observou sua filha confiante e segura. Depois olhou para seu marido desesperado e inquieto.

\- Iremos encontrar com seu irmão agora, não é? – o loiro assentiu sem entender o porquê da pergunta. – E se pedirmos a ele? O que acha?

Automaticamente Yamato sorriu. Sua esposa sempre encontrava a solução para tudo. Por outro lado Aiko suspirou e fez um gesto com as mãos se sentindo ignorada. Yuujou bateu o pé sentindo-se um bebê inexistente.

\- E nós? Quem vai nos dar comida esta noite? – perguntou Gabumon em nome de todos os digimons.

E se olhares matassem, uma vez mais, esse Digimon não estaria mais aqui.

**XxXxX**

Não havia sido o despertar idílico que desejavam para seu trigésimo aniversário, mas a estas alturas já estavam acostumados a que as coisas fossem mais complicadas e inesperadas naquela família, mais do que gostariam.

Pelo menos, nesse momento, passeando pelo centro comercial, como se ainda fossem aqueles namorados adolescentes, esqueceram todos os seus problemas e preocupações, porque na verdade sentiam que haviam viajado de volta para o passado, naquela tarde em que Yamato tocaria para ela e ela faria biscoitos para ele. E sua história de amor começaria.

Sora não podia evitar sorrir ao ver a quantidade de jovens casais que passeavam ao seu redor, pensando, em quantos deles, dentro de trinta anos estariam fazendo o mesmo. Focou seu marido buscando sua cumplicidade, mas o encontrou ausente e preocupado. E isso lhe chateou.

\- Yama. – puxou seu braço para que parasse e a olhasse. – Não fique mal humorado, por favor. Você vai ver como tudo vai ficar bem e teremos o aniversário de nossos sonhos.

Ishida resmungou levemente, afastando o olhar.

\- Apenas servem para nos dar problemas. Acham que temos que viver por e para eles. Quando foi que pensaram alguma vez em nós? Quero que cresçam logo, se tornem independentes e nos deixem em paz. – disse furioso e obviamente sem acreditar em suas palavras.

Soava tão pouco convincente que sua esposa apenas riu.

\- Bobo. O que você faria sem teus filhos? Você vive babando em cima deles. – questionou com diversão abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

O astronauta correspondeu o gesto abraçando-a pela cintura.

\- Por exemplo, faria amor com você na cozinha todos os dias. – disse de forma sugestiva.

Sora apenas o olhou incrédula.

\- Yama, não fazemos isso porque temos filhos. Não o fazemos porque é indecente.

Desta vez foi Ishida quem riu com superioridade.

\- Tenho alguns vídeos que contradizem o que você acabou de dizer.

E Sora se separou dele, olhando com temor e fúria.

\- Ishida Yamato, posso saber que tipo de perversões você esteve gravando ao longo de nossa vida?

Ela havia descoberto e soube que seu fim estava próximo. Riu nervoso, buscando com o olhar algo que lhe salvasse dessa situação e encontrou. Poderia dizer que nunca havia ficado tão feliz ao ver seu irmão.

\- Estão ali! – sinalou efusivamente ao casal que se aproximava.

A estilista continuou matando-o com o olhar mais um pouco, sabendo que teria que fazer uma vistoria exaustiva de todos os pertences audiovisuais de seu marido. Tentando esquecer esse contratempo, desenhou um sorriso para seus cunhados.

O atraente loiro acompanhado de sua esposa e de seu filho de dois anos de idade sorriu também para os Ishida.

O primeiro que os cumprimentou foi o menino, que estava sentado sobre os ombros de seu pai, com seu querido Patamon na cabeça, e que não pode evitar se estirar até um de seus tios favoritos.

\- Tio Yato. – sorriu balançando sobre seu pai.

\- Cuidado Kazuki. – Patamon teve que voar para salvar sua vida.

Enquanto Sora cumprimentava sua cunhada e Takeru arrumava seu cabelo, Yamato com um grande sorriso de orgulho e emoção pegou seu sobrinho de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis como os seus nos braços.

\- Esse é meu garoto. – o elevou até a altura de seus olhos com alegria. – Quem é seu tio favorito?

\- Tio Tachi! – exclamou o infante com júbilo.

O sorriso de Ishida desapareceu, franzindo a testa. Buscou os pais do menino para lhes pedir uma explicação por essa inaceitável resposta.

\- Eh... Uh... – murmurou Hikari nervosa. – Acho que meu irmão se adiantou.

\- Estúpido Taichi. – resmungou com raiva, olhando com firmeza para o menino, estudando detalhadamente cada um de seus traços. Não, não permitiria que esse adorável menino fosse mais Yagami que Ishida e gostasse mais de seu eterno rival do que dele. – Me escuta, Kazuki. Seu tio favorito sou eu, tudo bem?

O pequeno, sentindo que seu tio havia brigado com ele e sem entender o porquê estava irritado, ficou desolado.

\- Tio Yato não gosta de mim? – perguntou à borda das lágrimas derretendo por completo o coração de seu tio loiro.

\- Mas é claro que eu gosto, campeão! – exclamou voltando a levantá-lo provocando que o menino risse. Depois se encarregaria de _Ishidalizar-lo_ o máximo possível.

Sora observava a cena com ternura, ratificando a pouca credibilidade das maldições anteriores. Se ele daria a vida por seu sobrinho, como poderia viver sem seus filhos? Yamato era mal humorado, mas sem dúvidas sua família era o mais importante para ele e o que o fazia tão feliz como era.

Apesar de que nesse momento eram o impedimento para sua noite perfeita. Porém, ainda havia Takeru, que também fazia parte de sua família.

\- Com quem vocês irão jantar? – perguntou Sora normalmente.

\- Com mamãe. – respondeu Takaishi.

Um olhar cúmplice ocorreu novamente entre o Senhor e a Sra. Ishida.

\- Genial. Leve Yuu-chan e Tsuki-chan. E se não for muito incômodo também leve os digimons. – ordenou Yamato enquanto deixava seu sobrinho no chão.

\- Que bom! – exclamou Patamon, pousando novamente na cabeça de Kazuki. – Você ouviu Kazuki? Piyomon, Gabumon e os outros digimons de seus primos irão jantar conosco.

Um grande sorriso de alegria adornou o ruborizado rosto do pequeno Takaishi, que bateu palmas efusivamente. Adorava estar rodeado de tantos digimons. Porém, seus pais não compartilharam da mesma emoção.

\- Eh... Oniisan... – começou o escritor em apuros abrindo sua jaqueta. – Me referia à mamãe Yagami. – apontou para sua esposa.

Yamato estava com a expressão de confusão. Já fazia cinco anos desde que seu irmão casou-se com o amor de sua vida, Hikari, mas ainda não havia se acostumado a tudo que isso implicava. Ele já não era a única família de Takeru, que agora tinha esposa e a família dela também era sua família. O tempo para pedir que ele ficasse com as crianças sempre que precisava ou ligar para ele a qualquer hora para lhe pedir um favor havia acabado. Takeru já não era mais o rapaz solteiro disponível para seu irmão e seus sobrinhos.

De qualquer jeito, os Yagamis não eram estranhos e com certeza ficariam encantados em poder receber mais algumas pessoas.

\- Tenho certeza que não lhes importará. – tirou a importância do assunto o loiro.

Os Takaishi compartilharam um angustiado olhar.

\- É que meu irmão e sua família também irão. E será muita gente e...- desculpou-se desajeitadamente a professora.

\- Vocês estão negando ficar com seus sobrinhos de dez e quatro anos na noite de Natal? – interrompeu Ishida nervoso.

Os escolhidos da esperança e da luz se sentiram desprezíveis.

\- Não é isso... É que... – balbuciou Takeru buscando uma desculpa decente... – Uh... Ah... Xros Wars! – soltou desconcertando os Ishida.

\- O quê? – questionou Sora inquieta.

\- É para meu novo livro. Será sobre um garoto chamado Daiki... – começou a visualizar o loiro.

\- Combinamos que Taiki é mais comercial, querido. – interrompeu Hikari seguindo a história.

Mas desta vez não funcionou, porque Yamato soube que estavam mudando de assunto de forma vil.

\- Oh, merda Takeru! – exclamou fazendo um gesto de desprezo com os braços e calando a todos.

\- Merda Takeru! – imitou o pequeno Kazuki.

\- Não fale essas coisas, meu amor. – recriminou a mãe do menino pegando-o no colo.

Por sua parte, o astronauta já estava encarando seu irmão.

\- Não posso acreditar que vai deixá-los jogados.

\- Yamato entenda...

Virou a cara e suspirou irritado, enquanto pegava a mão de sua esposa, que estava quase mais indignada que ele.

\- Pelo seu bem, é melhor que nunca precise de nada Takaishi. – maldisse de maneira fulminante, chamando-o dessa forma que apenas fazia quando estava terrivelmente raivoso, por seu sobrenome.

\- Oh, por favor. Por que está com tanta raiva agora? – reclamou o escritor começando também a ficar irritado.

\- Custava tanto ficarem com eles algumas horas? – recriminou Sora, olhando para Hikari, enquanto Yamato a puxava pelo braço.

Confirmado. Seu aniversário estava indo por água abaixo.

**XxXxX**

Poderia dizer que a primeira vez em sua vida que não estava aproveitando os biscoitos de natal de sua esposa. Mas era porque a fúria lhe invadia por dentro. Isso impedia que desfrutasse do doce sabor desses biscoitos feitos de amor.

\- Yama, por favor, pare de pensar em seu irmão. – pediu Sora enquanto tirava a última bandeja do forno.

\- Ex-irmão. – corrigiu o loiro, deixando o biscoito mordido sobre a mesa.

Não desejava associá-las com essa péssima recordação, senão poderia nunca mais desfrutar deles pelo resto de sua vida.

Ela negou.

\- Você também precisa entender que não podemos tê-los como babás sempre que queremos. – refletiu a mulher.

\- Oh, perdão por pensar que nosso aniversário é importante! – ironizou o portador da amizade. – Não somos importantes para ninguém. Que decepção.

Nesse momento, um Digimon azulado com forma de gota de chuva, acompanhado de uma menina ruiva que agitava um festão de natal no ar como se fosse a fita de uma ginasta rítmica, só que sem a elegância, entraram correndo.

\- Biscoitos! – se jogou o Digimon na bandeja recém-assada.

As lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, enquanto todo seu corpinho ficava vermelho, mas ainda assim resistiu ao tirar o quente biscoito na boca.

\- Você vai se queimar. – advertiu Yamato, evidentemente tarde para o Digimon, mas a tempo para sua suicida filha.

\- Você também vai se queimar. Espera. – repetiu Ishida amavelmente, afastando a mão da pequena Tsukino.

A menina o olhou irritada.

\- Mas eu quero.

\- Toma, essas estão frias. – deu um garoto de dez anos.

Sem muita certeza, já que Tsukino tinha como regra geral não aceitar nada que viesse de seu irmão, o pegou com a devida cautela, se surpreendendo ao ver que ele tinha razão.

\- Obrigado. – lhe correspondeu o gesto a menina já correndo para a saída. Yuujou inflou o peito orgulhoso de sua ação. – Bebê. – acrescentou com travessura antes de sair correndo.

E Yuujou voltou a bater o pé desesperado.

\- Não sou um bebê!

Em seguida, recuperou a compostura diante de seus pais.

\- Viu só? Posso ficar com ela. – manifestou com convencimento.

Seu pai o scaneou de cima a baixo com desconfiança, para terminar dividindo um olhar com sua esposa.

\- Seria somente até meia noite. – deixou sair o loiro.

Não lhe agradava deixar seus filhos mais novos sozinhos, mas, lhe agradava menos ainda renunciar pelo segundo ano a noite romântica de aniversário com Sora.

\- Além do mais, Gabu e Piyo ficarão com eles. – acrescentou.

Sora estava pensativa, observando também seu filho. Realmente e por muito que lhe custasse aceitar ele já não era esse eterno bebê de cinco anos que ficava em seu colo. Já havia crescido e com ele deveriam ir crescendo também suas responsabilidades. Na sua idade, Aiko já ficava muitas vezes com ele, claro que tão pouco poderia comparar o tranquilo e maleável Yuujou com o terremoto incansável que era Tsukino, mas a questão era que se não começassem a confiar nele e lhe dar responsabilidades jamais poderia amadurecer, nem ganhar a admiração de sua irmã mais nova.

Seu bebê já estava crescendo.

Emocionada, mas contida, Sora assentiu.

\- Tudo bem, te deixaremos cuidando dela. – disse apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

A cara do ruivo mostrou uma felicidade gigantesca.

\- Sério mesmo?

Com um sorriso de satisfação, Ishida apoiou a mão em seu outro ombro.

\- Sim, você já é um rapazinho Yuu-kun.

Os olhos rubis do garoto se umedeceram ao escutar essas palavras de seu pai. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que lhe chamavam com o –kun, ao invés do infantil –chan. O que significava que a seus olhos já era praticamente um homem.

Agitou a cabeça para afastar as lágrimas e endureceu seu olhar.

\- Obrigado papai... Quer dizer, pai. – se corrigiu engrossando sua voz para soar o mais adulto possível.

\- Meu campeão. – riu o homem arrumando o cabelo desordenado.

\- Confiamos em você. – lhe acariciou o rosto Sora.

O menino assentiu com determinação.

\- Não se preocupem. Podem ir tranquilos que vou cuidar de tudo... – soou como um homem maduro e responsável. – Aliás, posso abrir meus presentes agora ou tenho que esperar que vocês saiam? – perguntou como uma criança no Natal, o que de fato era.

E toda a maturidade de Yuujou acabou ali, fazendo com que seus pais caíssem novamente num abismo.

\- Ai-chan volta à meia noite, certo? – perguntou Sora a seu marido, ignorando seu filho.

\- Isso. – confirmou o homem, olhando seu filho esgotado. – Você vai abri-los quando sua irmã estiver em casa, enquanto isso distraia Tsukino com o vídeo game e não faça nada. Entendeu Yuu-chan?

E a desolação atacou novamente o infante, assim como sua etiqueta de bebê e o cada vez mais detestado –chan.

\- É Yuu-kun! Você disse papai. – reclamava seguindo os passos de seus genitores.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
